Hyotei LOVES Sakuno
by ms.matchmaker
Summary: Sakuno paired with a Hyotei Gakuen tennis player. Oneshots.
1. Call Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and any of its characters.

A/N: This is my first time writing a Prince of Tennis fic. Sorry if there are any mistakes in my grammar. Some of the characters maybe OOC.

Hyotei L-O-V-E-S Sakuno

Call Me

Atobe X Sakuno

Umm… Atobe….Sakuno… tennis practice… cellphone….

_Text_ – thought

Tap. Tap. Tap.

An impatient foot kept tapping the hard pavement.

They were supposed to be meeting in her usual training spot an hour ago and she is still not there. They have been practicing tennis for a couple of Fridays now but she still isn't improving.

While he was waiting for her, he again thought of why he was doing this.

_Why am I, the great Ore-sama doing this? sigh_

He was doing this because it was a request from her grandmother who was very busy. He thought it is good to do "charity" work every now and then. Plus it was tennis; it was a great way to show off his prowess.

_sigh _

"_She is quite late today. I hope nothing wrong has happened to her or I'll be responsible for her. I hope she's safe. Hey, why am I being too concerned about her safety? I wonder why. I gave her my cellphone number if ever she gets late so she can contact me. I haven't received any call or message from her."_

Little did Atobe know that Sakuno's cellphone broke because it fell from her bedroom window down her front door because of her clumsiness.

His thoughts were interrupted when a he saw the girl running closer to him shouting.

"Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai, Atobe-san!" A girl with super long braids said bowing her head as she approached Atobe.

"My cellphone got broken a few days ago so I couldn't contact you. I'm really clumsy, you see… Gomen nasai…" A blush can be seen from her face.

"It's okay now that you're here." said Atobe with a sigh of relief. "Let us start practicing now."

As the girl was practicing, Atobe would correct her form, swing or whatever mistakes she made.

"_She's kind of cute. Hey, why am I saying this kind of things?"_

For the past few weeks, Atobe somehow had a liking for Sakuno. He got to know Sakuno a little better in a short time. He loved the girl's determination and passion for tennis. Somehow he wants to know more about her. It was about two weeks ago when Atobe realized his feelings for the girl.

Time passes by really quickly and the practice was over. It was now the time for them to say farewell with each other.

"Ano… A-Atobe-san, I… um… baked you some cookies. Thank you for patiently teaching me tennis." Sakuno handed Atobe a pack of homemade cookies blushing. It has a really cute wrapper.

"Arigatou, Ryuuzaki…" Atobe accepted the cookies and flashed a million dollar smile.

"Thanks again for today, Atobe-san. See you next week. Bye bye!" Sakuno waved and left.

As her figure was disappearing, Atobe stares at her figure and mutters a soft goodbye.

He then thought that he should give something to her in exchange for the cookies and he just knows what to give to her.

Sakuno entered her room. She was so tired from the practice session with Atobe so she decided to lie in her very soft bed. As she was closing her eyes, she saw something at the table beside her bed.

It was a small box wrapped in a cute red gift wrapper with a silver ribbon. From the box itself you can tell that it was really fancy. There was a card on it with the words-

"To My Clumsy and Tardy student…"

Sakuno now knew who it was from. It was from his teacher, Atobe Keigo.

Slowly, she neatly unwrapped her present. She was so shocked at what she saw.

It was a brand new cellular phone, one of the latest models and pink in color.

There was a note for her inside. She read it very slowly.

"Your tennis skills are improving. Here is my gift for your improvement and for the cookies. Practice harder to aim the top and follow my footsteps!" ---- Atobe Keigo

PS:

"If you're coming late for practice, inform me immediately so I won't get worried.

Call me…."

A smile formed from her delicate lips as she dialed his number.

Ring….

Ring…..

"Hello?" A deep silky voice answered the phone.

"Ano… Hello… A-Atobe-san…" Sakuno stuttered.

"Ryuuzaki? Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Ano… I would like to say… I …. " Sakuno was so embarrassed.

"…….." Atobe waited for her to speak.

" Iwouldliketosaythanksforyourpresent." Finally she said it.

"Huh? I didn't quite understand you. What was it?"

"I said… Thank you, Atobe-san for the present. Bye!"

"Hey, wait! Don't hang up! I'm glad you liked it. And by the way, call me Keigo-kun, okay?" A smile was plastered on his face.

" Ha-Hai…. Well… Goodnight then……. Keigo-kun…." A blush crept in her face while saying that.

"Goodnight, Sakuno-chan."

That night both of them slept with smiles on their faces.

A/N: Hehe… It is so hard to write a fan fiction! I hope my fic was ok…..


	2. First Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and any of its characters.

A/N:

Angel – Thank you for your review! I agree that it would be shocking if the other characters found out about Atobe and Sakuno's "getting close" relationship. Thanks again.

Hyotei L-O-V-E-S Sakuno

Pairing: Shishido x Sakuno

First Date

_Text_ - thought

It has been a month and a half now since Shishido Ryoh and Ryuuzaki Sakuno has officially become a couple. Though they are now an item they really haven't been doing things a couple does. They haven't dated or kissed. All they do is hold hands while walking together. But things are about to change.

It was a clear Sunday afternoon, perfect to do something outside the house. On this particular afternoon, Shishido Ryoh and Ryuuzaki Sakuno will be having their first date. Yay! With the perfect weather, things would turn out great for them.

Shishido is waiting for her girlfriend at a café. He didn't have to wait long enough for his girlfriend because she wasn't late. He could hear his girlfriend calling out to him.

"Ryoh-kun!" Sakuno's sweet voice said.

"Sakuno…chan?" Shishido's voice said with a bit of confusion.

The cause of Shishido's confusion is the small boy holding hands with Sakuno next to her.

"Sakuno-chan, who is he?" said Shishido.

"Eh? Ah… Gomen Ryoh-kun. I forgot to introduce him to you. He's my cousin Ryuuzaki Taichi, 5 years old. My aunt and uncle was going somewhere today and left him with me. Is it okay to bring him along to our date?"

"Eh! Ah… I mean it is okay. He can come along. Shishido said while having a fake smile plastered in his face.

"_So much for the perfect first date…Instead of having time alone with Sakuno I get to spend it with this kid. (Looks at Taichi)"_

His thoughts were interrupted when Sakuno spoke up again.

"Umm.. Ryoh-kun, I promised Taichi that we would go to the amusement park. Can we change our plan? It maybe more fun than watching a movie." Sakuno flashed a really cute smile.

"Fine…" Shishido said with a sigh.

"_This is totally a bad day."_

"Did you hear that, Taichi? Ryoh-nisan said we can go to the amusement park."

"Yay! Yay! We're going to the amusement park! Arigatou, Ryoh-nichan!" Taichi said smiling at Sakuno and then giving Shishido a evil smile.

"_This kid… I sense pure evil in him!"_ Shishido looked kind of shocked.

Off they go to the amusement park.

Going to the amusement park was fun for Sakuno and her cousin Taichi but not for Shishido. First, he didn't get to spend some alone time with Sakuno. Well maybe at the rollercoaster ride when Sakuno was screaming her heart out and she was hugging him for dear life. But other than that the whole amusement park thing was bad. Real bad. His shirt was stained by chocolate ice cream when Sakuno's oh so adorable cousin came running towards him and spilled the ice cream on his shirt, he almost went bankrupted with all the stuff the brat made him buy, crying in front of the public which gave him cold stares by the people around them, and the list just goes on and on…. He knew that Taichi did it on purpose.

"_This Taichi brat is such a pain. If it wasn't for my Sakuno-chan I would have already beat him up to a pulp. This brat is pure evil."_

Their final ride was the ferris wheel. Due to all the rides, running, laughing and shouting Taichi did, he fell asleep at the ride. Finally, Shishido can have some alone time with Sakuno.

"_Now is the right time to have Sakuno for myself."_

Before making his move, Sakuno began to speak.

"Nee, Ryoh-kun…"

Shishido was really having a bad luck streak but he listened to his girlfriend.

"I want to thank you for today. It was really fun. I know you want to our first date to be really special and great but it seems it wasn't what you expected it to be."

There was a short silence after that but then Sakuno spoke again.

"I think you and Taichi really get along together. Maybe we could do this more often." Sakuno smiled while saying that.

"You think so?" Shishido said aloud but inwardly he was saying…_"Yeah right" _

The rest of the ride went well as Sakuno rested her head on Shishido's shoulder.

After the ride, they had a problem.

"Should we wake him up? But he looks so tired." Sakuno said with a worried face.

"It's alright. I'll carry him home for you." Shishido said with a genuine smile on his face.

"Thank you, Ryoh-kun."

Shishido carefully picked the Taichi up and carried him on his back.

"He isn't that bad when he's asleep."

Shishido walked Sakuno to her house. It was a quiet walk. When they arrived at her house, Shishido handed Taichi back to her.

"Well, thank you again Ryoh-kun. Good night!" Sakuno said to her boyfriend.

"I'm glad you had a lot of fun. Goodnight!"

Shishido was now about to take his leave when he thought…

"_Today isn't my lucky day."_

Suddenly Sakuno called out to him. He then faced her. Sakuno's face was inches away from him. Realizing what Sakuno was about to do, Shishido then thought again…

"_Maybe my day isn't so bad. I'm about to get kissed by Sakuno!"_

Nearer… nearer… Only a few centimeters away…

"Yawn!"

Taichi woke up from his sleep.

The couple got distracted.

"Achoo! Saku—neechan… It is cold out here. We should go inside now." Then he turned to Shishido and flashed a evil smirk.

"You're right. Sorry Ryoh-kun… Maybe we can do it next time." Sakuno said and entered her home.

"_That was so close! I know that brat was awake and interrupted our moment. Curse him! Well, at least I know that next time I will definitely getting my kiss!"_

Shishido then walked home smirking to himself and a bit excited for their next date.


	3. Jacket

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and any of its characters.

A/N: Thank you for reading my fic!

Sakura Tenkou, forever silverwing angel, Urainaikko and Angel….. Thank you for your reviews! Sorry if I only write short fics because I'm not used to writing long ones. Sorry! But I will try my best!

Hyotei L-O-V-E-S Sakuno

Pairing: Jiroh x Sakuno

Jacket

_Text_ – thoughts

Plok…

Plok…

Plok…

The sound of a tennis ball being hit was heard in the quiet park.

Sakuno was practicing tennis at a park where there are few people so people won't really see that she sucks at tennis.

Plok…

Plok…

Oops…

Sakuno hit the ball too hard and it went straight to the somewhat forest region of the park. She decided to get the ball back. She walked and walked until she heard something.

Zzz…

Zzz…

Zzz…

Sakuno began to freeze.

"_Hey… What's that sound? Oh dear! Maybe it's a monster or some wild animal! I better find my ball fast."_

Sakuno searched everywhere. She still couldn't find it. Then she got to a very secluded place and the weird sound was getting louder ands louder.

ZZZ….

ZZZ….

ZZZ….

"_The weird sound is getting louder ands louder! Where is the ball? I have to get out of here!"_

Tears were forming in her eyes but it stopped falling when she saw her tennis ball near some bushes. She was about to pick it when she noticed a guy with brown hair who was sleeping under a tree near the bushes where her tennis ball was.

"_What's that guy doing sleeping out here? Hmm… He looks kind of familiar…"_ Sakuno thought hard but couldn't remember who he is.

She noticed the Hyotei regulars' jersey for tennis near the guy's bag.

"_He is a member of Hyotei's tennis team, the one who always sleeps. I guess I should wake him up. It's getting pretty dark. It's dangerous to stay here."_

Sakuno was about to pick the ball again but due to her clumsiness she tripped over a small rock. The tennis ball bounced near the guy sleeping under the tree.

Slowly and silently, Sakuno made her way to the guy. Out of pure curiosity, Sakuno bent near Jiroh's face to see what he looked like up close.

"_Hey! He's so kawaii! His sleeping face is super adorable! Oh, what am I saying! I don't even know him. Anyway, I have to get my tennis ball back but it's on his side. How can I get it?"_

Sakuro reached to his side a little more when the guy stirred and his arms caught Sakuno's waist then she stumbled. She was now lying next to him, and Jiroh was now hugging her. She felt her cheeks turned red.

She heard him saying something.

"hmm.. So soft… So warm…"

Apparently, the sleeping Jiroh made Sakuno his pillow.

"_He's a heavy sleeper. He didn't wake up."_

"A-ano… excuse me… umm…" Timid Sakuno said.

Her soft voice wasn't enough to wake Jiroh. He just hugged her tightly.

She tried to wake him again.

"A-ano… wake up… Please…"

He still didn't wake up.

"_This is pointless."_

Sakuno took a deep breath and then shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Please! Wake up!"

Finally the sleeping Jiroh woke up.

"Yawn! Eh?"

Jiroh noticed the girl who he was hugging and was really embarrassed. He released the girl right away.

"Sorry about that." Jiroh said.

"Umm… I-it's alright. I better go home now."

Sakuno stood up immediately and began to leave.

"Yawn…Hey! I'll walk you home. It was my fault you were stock at the park. It is the least that I can do. Yawn…" Said Jiroh who was quite guilty at the fact that it was his fault the girl is going home in such a late hour.

"You don't need to…I can go home by myself."

"Come on! Come on! It's my fault you got held up here! Jiroh said while acting like a little child or when he saw something incredible.(jumping up and down)

"Umm…okay then…"

"Come! Lead the way!"

They had a quiet walk but out of the blue…

"Achoo!" Sakuno sneezed. Her face was red because of the embarrassment. "It is cold tonight."

"Eh… Here use my jacket. It is quite chilly tonight."

While saying those words Jiroh place his jersey at Sakuno's shoulder so she won't complain anymore.

"Thank you… umm?"

"Call me Jiroh! Akutagawa Jiroh!" Jiroh said flashing a really cute smile!

"Thank you, Jiroh-san!" said Sakuno, flashing an equally cute smile to Jiroh.

Jiroh blushed as Sakuno's smile. She was cute when she smiles.

"You're so cute!"_"Did I say that aloud?"_

Both of them blushed.

They resumed their quiet walk again.

They walked and walked and reach an area near Sakuno's house.

"Jiroh-san, I'm okay here now. You should go home. It is quite late. Thank you again for accompanying me home." Sakuno said and bowed respectfully to Jiroh.

"Are you sure you're okay?" questioned Jiroh.

"Yup! I'm sure. Well then, good bye!"

Sakuno then ran to her house when Jiroh shouted back at her.

"Hey! What's your name?"

"My name? I'm Ryuuzaki. Ryuuzaki Sakuno!"

Then she resumed her running.

"_Ryuuzaki Sakuno… You're one very interesting girl." _

"Yawn! Achoo! _It's quite cold today. I need my jacket. Huh?"_

Jiroh forgot that he lent his jacket to Sakuno.

"_Oh right, I lent my jacket to Sakuno. Oh well… it means that I will meet her soon to take my jacket back."_

He was smiling on his way home but inside he was laughing like an evil maniac.

At Sakuno's house:

"_I forgot to return Jiroh-san's jacket! It's so warm... I will definitely return his jacket the next time we will meet, at a tennis tournament perhaps…"_

She placed the cloth at her cheek and savored its warmth.

Well, for Jiroh….

Jiroh slept on the ride to his home but it felt to him that it was the best sleep he ever had, because he dremt about Sakuno.

A/N: Another story finished! I was wondering if anybody would like a Kabaji x Sakuno fic. It's like Beauty and the Beast! Nyahahahaha… Never mind, I'm at crazy mood again. Hope you enjoyed the fic!


	4. Payment

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis ands any of its characters.

A/N: Thanks for all your supports!

Angel – Doing a sequel? Hmm… I never thought about it… Hmm… Maybe… if I have the time… or if my brain thinks of any good ideas for a sequel. I'll think about it really hard!

For the Kabaji x Sakuno fic- I tried making one but it's incredibly hard! I realized Kabaji only says "Usu!" It is so hard to write dialogues.

Hyotei L-O-V-E-S Sakuno

Pairing: Oshitari x Sakuno

Payment

"That's all for today's after school lessons. Remember that the finals are next week. So study hard this weekend!" the teacher said with his authorative voice.

"Hai, sensei!" the students chorused.

"_I guess I'll be studying this weekend." _Sakuno said and sighed.

Sakuno was not a bright student especially when it comes to mathematics and English.

She walked home gloomily and went straight to her room to begin to study. She was really having a hard time studying her lessons when it occurred to her.

"_I guess I have no choice but to call him."_

Sakuno dialed her boyfriend's number on the phone.

Ring….

Ring….

Ring….

"Hello? Oshitari residence."

Sakuno recognized the voice.

"Yuushi-kun, this is Sakuno."

"Sakuno? Is there something you want? Is something wrong?"

Sakuno smiled at her boyfriend's caring words.

"No… Actually… I… umm…. can I ask you a favor?"

"Favor? Sure, what is it?"

A few minutes talking on the phone passed.

"That's it? I'll do it but…." Oshitari stopped speaking.

"But what?" Sakuno was curious at what Oshitari would say.

"I want you to give me a payment." Oshitari smirked at himself.

"Eh!" was all Sakuno could say.

The next day…

Ding… Dong…

Ding… Dong…

"_Yawn… it's still seven in the morning. Who would be coming at my house? Yawn."_

Sakuno had just risen in beds when she heard the doorbell ring. She was still in her pajamas when she answered the door.

"Who is it? Sakuno said as well as rubbing her eyes.

"My, my, Sakuno… you're still in your pajamas? You now we have a lot of work to do today." The voice said.

"Yuushi-kun! What are you doing here? Asked an embarrassed Sakuno for she was still in her pajamas.

"Have you forgotten? I'm here to help with your studies."

"But, it's still seven in the morning! It's too early. Sakuno protested with a pout.

"Okay then, I'll leave but I won't return. It was a long way here, you know! Well then, bye!" Oshitari said. He loves it when he does this because the look on Sakuno's face is always priceless.

"Okay! Okay! Come in."

Sakuno pulled Oshitari insides her house.

"Where's your grandma? Oshitari said as he made himself comfortable in the living room.

Sakuno entered the kitchen ands made tea. She came back and offered tea to Oshitari.

"Grandma has some important business to attend to so I'm alone here."

"I see. It must be hard on you." Oshitari said with concern.

"No. I'm used so it." Sakuno reassured him.

After a small chat, Sakuno's bath and Sakuno changing her clothes, they got to work. They spent the whole day on studying. It was getting late and Sakuno's grandma was home so Oshitari can now go home as well.

They were at the door when something came up in Oshitari's mind.

Thank you for today, Yuushi-kun. Bye bye!"

"It was nothing. Oh hey! I want my payment now."

"Payment? You still remembered?"

"Of course I remember! Come on, do it now."

"Hai, hai…" Sakuno said and sighed.

Sakuo closed her eyes was about to kiss Oshitari on the sheek but Oshitari tilted his head to the side so it was his mouth that Sakuno captured. The kiss was short and Sakuno was blushing madly.

"Hey! What was that for?" a surprised Sakuno question.

"What? I just received my payment." Oshitari said with his cool voice.

"We agreed that the payment is only a kiss on the cheek!"

"We did? I don't remember." Oshitari said with an innocent tone.

"Mou… Yuushi-kun…" Sakuno said as she puffed her cheeks.

"Alright… alright… that was a good luck kiss. Do your best on your finals." With that Oshitari saisd goodbye to Sakuno and placed another kiss on her cheek.

As Oshitari walked away, Sakuno touched her lips.

"_Good luck kiss, huh? I think I'll be able to get high marks on my finals." _

Sakuno entered her house and was giggling to herself. Maybe her finals won't be that hard.

A/N: Waah! Story finished! I must… listen to… Wonderful Days… Need… to hear…. Bishounens' voices… Kirihara my love… Atobe-sama…. drool


	5. Household Chores

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and any of its characters.

A/N: Saico – Thank you for noticing the mistake I made in Jacket. I already edited that one. I really didn't notice it. Thanks again.

Angel – I have been thinking about it, ands yes, I am doing a sequel but I can't promise to update very soon because school is starting less than a month from now. You see, I'm a really, really lazy girl during school days. My mind doesn't work.

Atohep – I was thinking about a Rikkaisdai x Sakuno fic from the very beginning. Maybe if I finish Hyotei L-O-V-E-S Sakuno I'll make that one.

forever silverwing angel – Thanks for your long review!

Sorry for the late upsdate. I had some difficulties writing this pair. I had to rewrite the story for at least 3 times! Sorry again… Thank you for all of your support!

Hyotei L-O-V-E-S Sakuno

Pairing: Ootori x Sakuno

Household Chores

He was waiting for her in a beautiful park. Many people pass his was but he never saw her. Well, he was already used to her tardiness. He will just have to wait for her for a couple of minutes or even worse a couple of hours.

He sighed. He thought why on earth he was in love with the girl anyway. She's not that attractive, not good at tennis, really clumsy and not that smart. (Sakuno is not Ootori's girlfriend for the meantime. They're just good friends. For the meantime, anyway.)

"_Why did I like her anyway?"_

The reason is quite simple actually. The girl has a pure heart and thinks about others before herself. She was very kind. Her smile warms everyone up. You don't see that kind of girl nowadays.

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

His thoughts were interrupted when his cellular phone rang.

"_Sakuno-chan?"_

"Sakuno-chan, where are you now? You're really late you know." Said Ootori

"Gomen, Choutaro-kun. I can't spend today with you. Obaa-chan left me in the middle of doing the household chores and left all the cleaning to me. I thought I might finish soon but it is really hard. I'm cleaning the attic you see and waah!

"Sakuno, Sakuno-chan! What happened?"

"Ittai… Choutaro-kun, I just tripped over something. No big deal." Sakuno said with a laugh.

"_She's really clumsy." _

"Sakuno-chan, listen to me. I'll come over to your house and help you clean up."

"Eh! You don't have to, Choutaro-kun. I can handle this!" Sakuno protested.

"It's fine. You won't be able to finish that quickly if you work by yourself and you are most likely to hurt yourself."

"Umm… Okay then… if you say so…" Sakuno couldn't protest anymore.

Ootori hurriedly went to Sakuno's house. On his way there, he passed a cake shop and saw a strawberry cake that Sakuno might want to eat. He entered the cake shop and bought it. He heard the girl at the counter say to her co-worker:

"The cake must be for his girlfriend. It's a really popular cake nowadays. I envy the girl who will get that cake. That guy was really handsome and nice too."

When Ootori heard that he blushed furiously.

"_Girlfriend! Sakuno-chan's not my girlfriend! We're just good friends! Yeah, just good_ _friends._ Ootori had a frown on his face when he said that. _Well, I hope we become more than friends. Hey! Where did that come from? Scratch that!"_

Ootori resumed his walk over to Sakuno's house while putting his thoughts at the back of his mind.

Ding… Dong…

Ding… Dong…

Ding… Dong…

Ootori rang the doorbell.

"_Oh! That must be Choutaro-kun._ Just a minute!" Sakuno shouted.

Ootori waited outside and heard some sounds inside like crashing, clashing, screams and many more.

"_She really is a clumsy girl."_

The door opened revealing a very tired Sakuno.

"Good afternoon huff Choutaro-kun. Thanks puff for coming huff all the way here puff."

"It's alright. At least we can spend the day together, ne?

They cleaned the attic which was really hard because there is a lot of stuff there and the light was broken. It was really hard to move. But there faces would be seen for both of their faces were bright red because of some "accidents" like the occasional bumping to each other, holding each others hands and many more.

But a real accident really occurred. When Sakuno was up a ladder to get a box from the top shelf of the cabinet her foot eventually slipped due to her clumsiness ands was about to fall when Ootori caught her. Too bad Sakuno was quite heavy even though of her small frame.

Boom! Oof! Bam! Crash!

"Ittai… that really hurts! Sakuno cried.

She tried to stand up when she realized that Ootori was under her and their faces were just inches apart. They were almost kissing! Again, they were blushing again.

"Gomen, Choutaro-kun! I'll stand up immediately." Sakuno was really embarrassed.

When Sakuno tried to stand up again she felt the pain in her foot so she just move to the sides and sat up.

"Sakuno-chan, are you alright? A worried Ootori asked.

"Ha-hai… but my foot hurts." Sakuno answered meekly.

Ootori inspected her foot and it seemed that Sakuno twisted her ankle.

"I'll carry you downstairs and then I'll bandage it."

Ootori carried Sakuno bridal style. It was so sudden Sakuno didn't have the chance to protest. She was just blushing the whole time.

Ootori carefully sat Sakuno at the sofa. He got the first-aid kit and bandaged Sakuno's foot. The two of them were really silent.

Ootori broke the silence when he said that he bought a cake for Sakuno and that they should eat it now after their hard work. Since Sakuno was injured, Ootori was the one to prepare their tea and cake.

"Gomen, Choutaro-kun. You're my guest and you ended up serving the both of us tea ansd cake. Gomen." said a sad Sakuno.

"It's alright. I assure you. It's only tea and cake anyway. You apologize too much. Besides, you don't look pretty when you're sad like that."

The words just slipped Choutaro's mouth that he himself didn't know he said that. Sakuno blushed at what Ootori said.

Ootori looked at Sakuno and noticed that she was beet red.

"What's wrong Sakuno-chan? Do you have a fever or something?" While saying this, Ootori placed his hand on Sakuno's forehead to check her temperature.

This action made Sakuno redder.

"Choutaro-kun. I'm fine, really."

Sakuno removed Ootori's hand away from her forehead but never let it go. It took awhile for her to notice that she was still holding Ootori's hand. They both blushed madly and Sakuno released her hand.

"Sorry about that." Sakuno said again.

"I-it's nothing." Ootori managed to speak.

They resumed on their snacks and Sakuno took a bite at her slice of cake.

"Wow! This is really good! Thank you Choutaro-kun." Sakuno smiled at him and it made Ootori blush.

_Her smile. It makes me feel really warm inside." _

Ootori smiled back at her.

"Sakuno-chan, I really had fun today even though some things didn't work out right."

"Me too!"

Both of them chatted and laughed all afternoon.

When Ootori was leaving Sakuno halted him. With all her strength, she managed to stand up and walk towards Ootori. She tiptoed towards him ands gives him a small peck on the cheek.

Ootori was shocked yet happy at the same time. He placed his hand on the cheek where Sakuno kissed him.

"Thanks for today." Sakuno said and smiled.

Ootori just smiled back at her.

When Ootori was walking home, he was now very determined. Determined to make Sakuno his and get another kiss!

A/N: At last! I finish it! This fic is really hard! I hope you enjoyed it! This is my longest fic so far. I am thinking of doing a Mother's Day fic in which Sakuno is a mom. But I don't now who will be the prefect husband. Do you have any ideas on who can be her husband? No Ryoma please. Thanks!


End file.
